This Has To Be A Dream
by Platinum Angel1
Summary: Seifer and co. are stuck inside of a hotel room, just a revised version of my last, less spelling errors!


This Has To Be A Dream  
  
The Balamb Hotel was packed this evening. The hot stuffy lobby was filled with tourists and reporters coming to see the famous six individuals that had defeated the sorceress, and perhaps even a glance at the "Dark Knight" who was banished from the vicinity of Balamb Garden. The impatient mob was growing irritable in the extreme ninety-degree temperature, shouting and yelling for service. Fujin Asher had to be extra careful when she walked upstairs past the pushy individuals. Hiding her face as best she could, she showed her hotel ID card to the security guard at the bottom of the stairs. He let her pass by, knowing who she was and how important it would be to get her out of there as soon as possible to prevent any riots. She nodded her platinum head in gratitude. All of the security guards in Balamb were always pleasant to her, making sure she got where she needed to go in full safety. Ever since the "heroes" had returned to Garden, Balamb was the busiest city in the world. There were many new buildings, bars, malls, and hotels, all decorated with neon lights and signs. The city matched perfectly with the moving school. As Seifer would put it "Well, now everything on the continent looks like a giant neon Easter egg".  
  
All of the special attention made Fujin feel like a movie star, except for no one really adored her; they just wanted to see how horrifying she was in real life. She had only been recognized once so far, by a former Galbadian student (turned reporter for Timber Manics after the fight with Balamb Garden). He had harassed her for information all the way to one of Balamb's newest Malls, until one of the security guards offered her an escort to her requested stores, then returned her safely home. Even though that was her one and only assault, the protection of the security guards made her feel important. She didn't know why they helped her so much, maybe it was out of pity, sympathy, or maybe it was because they feared her leader would come after them if they didn't protect her. Either way it didn't matter. She always got to the hotel room safely  
  
She inserted the plastic red ID card into the electric door lock and entered, looking over her shoulder to make sure no one was watching her, and closing the door quickly behind her. An ecstatic Rajin, and a bored and irritated Seifer greeted her.  
  
"Hi ya Fujin! Did ya get us what we wanted, ya know?" Rajin asked excitedly, trying to see the items inside, like an 8-year-old child waiting for candy.  
  
"YES IDIOT!" she yelled as she rolled her eyes, and kicked him in the shin, for acting like such a moron. She handed him a plastic bag, which concealed a Playstation 10 (a famous toy which all Worlds love!!). Rajin squealed with excitement as he ripped the package open, looking for the instructions to hook the machine up (which would take him forever, since he couldn't read).  
  
"What the hell took you so long Fuu? I've been bored outta my mind!" Seifer said, irritably, as he stood up from his lounging spot on their couch.  
  
"What the hell do you think?" She stated abruptly, rushing to the window and pulling open the curtain, revealing the crowd of people outside.  
  
"Oh.... another busy day. Does any one know we're here yet?" Seifer said as he stretched his arms above his head, yawning.  
  
"Not yet, thank Hyne. Did you guys call about the apartment building in Winhill?" Fujin sat down in a nearby recliner chair, completely exhausted from the stress of the day.  
  
"Yeah, they said the people in there were leaving today, so we should be able to go the day after tomorrow, probably in the morning. We finally get to leave this fucking hotel."  
  
"FUJIN!! THIS ONES BROKEN!!" Rajin screamed in sadness, as he threw a miniature temper tantrum.  
  
Annoyed with his friend's stupid remarks, Seifer threw a pillow at Rajin's head, making direct contact with the target.  
  
"Rajin you dumb ass, you have to hook the wires into the back of it before you can play it, then you have to plug it in and turn the power on." Seifer explained this in slow motion to their not-so-bright friend.  
  
"Sounds kinda complicated ya know? You wanna do it for me Seifer?" Rajin gave him that sad stupid smile of his that was ALWAYS present on his face.  
  
"Sure ya big half-wit, gimme that thing." Seifer grabbed it from him violently and put it together quickly, then tossed it back.  
  
"Gee wiz Seifer, you're real smart ya know!" Rajin shouted in glee, as he plugged the console into the power outlet.  
  
"And so are you little buddy!" Seifer said to him, sarcasm practically dripping from his voice.  
  
"Well Seif, what do you want me to pick up for us tomorrow?" Asked Fujin, her voice tainted with tiredness.  
  
"I dunno Fuu, maybe we should send Rajin out, you sound sorta tired. You've been running all of these errands for weeks."  
  
"NO! Rajin would get us found by some group of reporters, I'll go. I'll be fine, trust me." Fujin looked him in the eyes when she said this, making sure that he wouldn't doubt her.  
  
"Alright, but get everything we need tomorrow, cause it's the last time I'm sending you out into that mob. If I could go myself, I would, but-" But Fujin cut him off abruptly  
  
"I know why you can't go out there, in fact I'm the one that reminds you all the time when you try to sneak out at night." She glared at him with her one eye, as his eyes got a nervous look in them.  
  
"I don't try to sneak out! It's . . . it's just sleep walking! Yeah that's it! Sleep walking! Why the hell would I want to leave this wonderful hotel room?"  
  
Rajin decided to enter the conversation at this moment, thinking he was doing a good thing by answering his friend's question.  
  
"Well man, you could possibly want to got to one of them cool new bars an' get smashed, or go find Squall and kick the crap out of em', or go fishin', or blow up Garden with those cool bombs you keep hidden in your closet, or take a flight in that cool space ship that they found in like . . . space, or you might wanna find some cute girl and bring her back here an'-"  
  
"Will you shut up you ass?" Seifer shouted.  
  
"He knows you too well!" Fujin chuckled as she kicked off her boots.  
  
"Hey fuck you Fujin." Pissed off, Seifer stood up and went to his room (well um, everyone's room), slamming the door.  
  
'Why does she always do this to me? Pushes my fucking buttons till I explode. An' why the hell do I always feel bad about it after! Fucking conscience!' Seifer thought to himself, as he flopped himself down on his bed, closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep. ************************************************************************  
  
Fujin sat in her recliner, surprised that Seifer had acted like that to he remark. She brushed a few strands of platinum hair from her eye. 'Of course he acted like that. He's used to doing what he wants and going where he wants. He loves to be out doors, in the sunlight. He's like a golden god, he needs the sun and the fresh air and the wind, just like he needs to breathe. This must be so hard for him, but he knew the consequences of losing the battle, and he accepted them. So why do I still fell so bad for pissing him off?' She took a Weapons Monthly off of the coffee table and began reading, like she had any thing better to do.  
  
Suddenly the door burst open again and Seifer, stepped out, huffing intently trying to draw more attention. He looked at Fujin and quickly said: "You and I are going to have a little talk later. In the mean time I suggest you sleep. I'll wake you."  
  
"Yes sir!" She mocked his bossiness, as he let out an indignant snort and walked back into his room.  
  
"Man he must be really mad at you, ya know!" Rajin stared at the closed door in awe.  
  
"SHUT UP IDIOT!!" She got up from her recliner and slapped him on the back of his head, then she resumed her place in her recliner, obeying her orders and falling asleep. ************************************************************************  
  
Fujin awoke from a gentle shove on her shoulder, and a golden god whispering in her ear "Hey Fuu, wake up..." She stirred and adjusted her eyes to the darkness, making out the image of Seifer hovering over her head.  
  
"You ready to go?"  
  
"Go? Go where?"  
  
"Outside . . ."  
  
"Seifer, you can't g-"  
  
"Only to the docks, don't worry." He reached out a hand and pulled her up out of the chair. He was wearing his regular attire, trenchcoat, vest, and black pants. 'Seifer never did deal well with change', she thought as he walked to the door and held it for her.  
  
They walked cautiously down the hotel halls, being silent the whole way, the only sound was that of their breath, in steady strides. The only person to see them leave was the guard by the stairs, who froze in amazement to see Seifer out of the room, in his traditional trenchcoat. Most people were amazed when they saw him, either because they saw him in real life and were thrilled to see such a legend, or terrified to be near him. He always shrugged it off though, he was used to it by now. They exited the hotel and walked down to the docks in complete silence.  
  
When they reached the docks, Seifer walked ahead of Fujin and sat on the end, running his hands over the grayed and weather beaten wood. Fujin just stood behind him staring at the stars. 'It's been a while since he's been under these stars' she thought so herself as she looked back down at her friend. The moon reflected off his blonde hair and created an orange-ish shade, sort of like the sun. 'Seifer always lit up the darkness in any place. He could walk into a funeral and raise everyone's hopes. People just never took the time to notice him. Now I'm the only one that ever gets to see that side of him.' She brushed strands of platinum hair out of her eye, as she kept on staring at him. If only she could tell him how she felt, how she felt so much more comfort when her was near her, how much he made her feel safe when she slept, how much pride she felt when she had the honor to fight by his side. She never thought any thing he did was wrong, not even the whole sorceress thing, he was just trying to fulfill his dream right? If only she could tell him so.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Seifer wasn't quite sure what he was going to say to her, hell he didn't even know why he wanted her there. All he knew was that he was nothing without her. He motioned for her to sit down next to him, and she obeyed, as always. She was always obedient, he didn't know if it was friendship or fear that did this to her. She sat next to him, without exchanging a word. Seifer decided to break the silence.  
  
"I bet your wondering why I brought you out here, huh?" His nerves were making his voice shaky.  
  
"Not really" she said back flatly.  
  
"You mean you already know?" A surprised and nervous look came over his face.  
  
"Yeah, you're mad at me." She replied, still flatly, scared of being yelled at by the man she loved.  
  
"Well, no, not really. I guess I wanna tell ya why I get so mad at ya sometimes."  
  
She sat silently still, eyes downcast to the water. She was ready for anything he said to her.  
  
"Sometimes . . . I just get so mad at the way everything turned out. I mean us having to go into hiding and all. I'm just stuck in that room all day, being able to do nothing. Do you know this is the first time I've been outside in three months? You have no clue what it's like to be so lonely all the time. You and Rajin always go out, and I miss having ya around, well mostly you any way."  
  
Fujin's face was flushed now 'did he just say 'mostly you'?' She thought to her self, as she looked at him from the corner of her eye.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Seifer thought she looked beautiful in the moonlight. She always had. He remembered their previous crusades over the years, sleeping under the stars. The moonlight always made her look iridescent under the dark sky. He had lay awake many nights, staring at her beauty, watching her sleep. Snapping out of his flash backs, Seifer planned on what to do and say next.  
  
He wrapped an arm around her slim shoulders, expecting her to pull away. But she just wrapped an arm around his waist and drew herself closer to him, burring her head in is neck. His heart skipped a beat; this was what he had been dreaming of for so long.  
  
"Don't you miss what the old days were like Fuu . . .?" He questioned her, his voice nervous and unsteady. "Being able to do whatever we wanted, when we wanted to."  
  
"Not really..." She whispered back faintly, her own heart racing like his.  
  
"Why not? Those were the best times we ever had."  
  
"Well maybe for you. You . . . would leave Rajin and me alone . . . for days, not telling us where you were going. I was always so.... so worried about you. Millions of thoughts ran through my mind of what could have happened. But now, I-I always know where you are. I always know that when I go somewhere you'll always be where I left you. I always know that you're safe, and not . . . lying dead on the side of some road. I always know you'll be . . . waiting for me." Hot tears burned in Fujin's eye and dripped down her pale cheek. Seifer raised a golden hand and wiped the tears away. He placed his hand under her chin, and raised her face to meet his gaze.  
  
"I'm sorry. I never knew you felt that way. You should have told me Fuu. I woulda stopped for you. I'd . . . I'd do anything for you. I love you Fujin, I have ever since I met you."  
  
Seifer stared down at her for a brief moment, and then slowly pressed his lips to hers, kissing her gently, and she kissed him back. He had dreamt about this moment for so long, he thought it was all a dream. The kiss broke off shortly, but it was sweet while it lasted.  
  
"I love you too Seif. I always have, and I always will."  
  
He kissed her forehead, and whispered softly into her ear.  
  
"Pinch me, 'cause this has to be a dream."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
A/N: No this is not a new story, sorry :*( I was just reviewing my work, and even though my new stuff has a lot of spelling errors, this had a LOT of spelling errors. I did change a couple of small things though, so if you've already read this, you don't have to review, but if you want to go ahead, because I'm deleting my last version. 


End file.
